


Day Nine :: Fingering

by Nuka_After_Dark



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Fingering, non-penetrative fingering, slow burn leading to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Christine and Veronica finally meet again, and while Christine doesn't seem to be the same Veronica doesn't seem to have changed.
Relationships: Christine Royce/Veronica Santangelo
Kudos: 17





	Day Nine :: Fingering

“Ronnie! I’m back! You here?”  
Veronica practically threw the old book down, hardly even thinking about the already broken spine and loose pages as she heard the familiar voice calling for her. The voice she had been hearing in dreams, the voice that she had been longing to hear for so many months. Rushing towards it, eager to see her friend again, Veronica couldn’t be bothered to stop herself from smiling as much as she wanted to scold.

Six stood in the hall, facing one of the doors with her back to the former journeyman. The ginger only turned when Veronica was a few feet away.

“Where the hell’ve you been,” Veronica squealed, trying to sound as angry as she wanted to be but finding it impossible. Six winked one silver eye and grinned, showing the gap in her front teeth without shame.

“I was out making some new friends.” Six nodded toward the open door. Curious, Veronica peeked around the corner into the room. At first it was empty, but then a figure appeared, silhouetted by the light behind them. For a moment, just a fleeting moment, Veronica thought she recognized the figure, the way they held themselves, the way they tilted their head to one side subtly out of curiosity. For a fleeting a moment, Veronica felt hope.

“Look,” Six sighed as she took a step back from the door and the figure that was slowly coming into view, “I would love to catch you up, but I really wanna hit the hay. Just wanted to let y’all know I’m back now. G’night, Ronnie. Hope you like the room, Christine.”

Hearing the name brought the figure into sharp focus for Veronica. While she felt the ex-courier give her hand a quick squeeze she couldn’t stop herself from staring at the newcomer to the Lucky 38.

The scars on her face seemed to run deep, marring her once smooth features, but to Veronica that didn't matter. She never smiled with her mouth, not even at her happiest. She had always smiled with her eyes, those bright blue hues that shone even brighter when she was happy. 

They seemed to glow when she laid them on the other woman, extending her hands in greeting. 

"Christine," Veronica breathed as she reached out to grab them, feeling the warm flesh of her palms press into hers as her fingers began to squeeze. "Oh my God, Christine."

"Hello, Veronica." The smile fell from the brunette's face as she heard the voice. That wasn't the voice she remembered. It was… smoother, maybe? Softer? Veronica wasn't sure what was so different about it, but she knew it wasn't Christine. As she attempted to pull her hands away the other held them tighter. "I know. I sound different, but let me explain."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Christine. Knight Christine Royce. Please, Veronica, you have to believe me."

"How do I know it's you?" Veronica finally wrenched her hands away, taking a step back through the doorway, prepared to run and find Six and force her to explain why she would pull such a cruel prank on her after everything they had shared, everything they had been through. "You're not Christine."

"I am," the bald woman promised in a voice that wasn't hers, staying where she stood. "Please, Ronnie. I-- I can explain everything if you just give me a moment."

Veronica was teetering between attacking on the spot and letting the woman claiming to be someone else speak. All she needed was the right push one way or another to decide, a push that the scarred woman gave her with another sad smile that didn't reach her eyes. With a slow nod, Veronica gestured for her to speak. 

"Thank you," she said breathily, a look of relief flooding her face. "It's a long story, maybe we should--"

"Just start with how you met Six," Veronica interrupted, still too disturbed by the voice that she was hearing to bother with being polite. "Obviously she trusts you, so what did you do to do that?"

"Six?" A look if confusion crossed the other face for a moment before realization came over her features. "Oh! You mean the Courier. We met in the Sierra Madre when she let me out of the Auto-Doc."

"Sierra Madre?"

"I told you it was a long story," Christine, as Veronica was starting to think of her, said with a flat laugh. "So long that I was on there for two weeks before she finally set me free."

"Is that-- is that how you got those scars, too?"

"No." With another sad smile that didn't reach her eyes, Christine motioned for Veronica to take a seat in a chair set strategically across from the bed. "I warned you, it's a long story."

Veronica had taken the seat as Christine sat on the edge of the bed, telling her the story of tracking Father Elijah to Big Mountain, of the horrors she faced there, then her escape to the Sierra Madre and everything that happened there. She couldn't help but feel that she was leaving something out about their mutual friend Six, but she didn't press on it. She just let Christine speak, trying to hear just a hint of the old Christine Royce in the new voice if a woman named Vera Keyes. 

"And then the Courier said she wasn't completely sure because you never mentioned me by name, but she was sure that I was-- that you were the same Veronica I told her about."

"So you came here with her," Veronica added, not very helpfully. Christine nodded solemnly. 

"Yeah. I had to know, and then I saw you but you…. You pulled away from me and I thought--"

"You've changed so much," Veronica said with a nervous laugh. "I saw your face, I knew it had to be you but then you spoke and I just-- I wasn't sure. I thought that maybe Six was lying or playing some kind of joke or…."

"It's really me," Christine promised again, extending her hands once more. Veronica took them again with no hesitation. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you. I should have-- I should have stayed with you. Or ran off with you, maybe. I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking that maybe everyone else was right, that there was something wrong with me. With us. That we shouldn't have felt that way about each other."

"No," Veronica protested, giving the hands a squeeze. "They were wrong. We were in love, but we were young. We listened to the wrong people, to all those people who wanted something different for us." 

"We should have listened to ourselves," Christine added softly. Veronica nodded as she released the hands and stood. She remained standing as she thought hard, looking around the room curiously. She had never really been in a guest room since she had hers set up to her liking. Pre-war books, plenty of lights to see, and a wardrobe so full it was overflowing. Compared to her room, Christine's was almost embarrassingly bare. 

"You can stay in my room if you want," Veronica ventured, turning her attention back to the woman on the bed. "At least until we can get yours set up for you."

"What about the Courier? Do you think she'll get mad?"

"If she gets mad at me about having you in my room but makes breakfast for Arcade's boys then… well, I don't really know what to say."

Christine laughed again, so similar and yet so different from the jovial noises Veronica remembered, but full of happiness all the same. It brought a smile to the former Journeyman's lips as she held her own hands out this time. Christine took them without hesitation and stood, allowing herself to be led from the room silently.

Veronica kept quiet out of instinct as she led Christine past the other occupied rooms of the Lucky 38, only slowing as she passed Six's room and heard the noises of someone grunting and someone else moaning. Glancing back at Christine in confusion she found the former knight shaking her head and ushering her on urgently. Without question Veronica continued until she was standing before the door of her own room. 

"I'm not the only friend the Courier brought back," Christine whispered as Veronica opened the door. "Hopefully he'll be gone by morning. I would hate for you to meet him."

"He can't be that bad," Veronica joked as she opened her door and stepped in. When Christine said nothing, Veronica looked back at her to find a look of pure disgust on her face. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just…. We might want to talk to our friend about her choice in men soon."

"The way she talked I thought she was a lesbian." Veronica kicked the door shut behind herself and looked around the room. It was in the same state she had left it in, of course. The bed unmade, her clothes strewn about to deal with later, and the book she had been reading lying open on the floor where she had dropped it. She began to blush as she noticed the mess for the first time in months, but when she turned to apologize she found Christine beaming. "What?"

"You never change, do you?"

“What’s what supposed to mean?”

“I bet you know where to find anything in all this… mess. I bet I can name one small thing and you find it before I could count to ten.”

Veronica let out a laugh and released the hand she had been holding, quickly clearing a path all around the bed and throwing clothes, books, and items all aside on her way. “You’re probably right, you know. You always were.”

“Not always,” Christine disagreed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “I was wrong about thinking I would be better without you.”

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Veronica protested lightly, rounding the bed to sit with the other. Christine nodded in understanding. “I do want to talk about sleeping arrangements though.”

“What about them?” Christine raised a brow in question, a gesture Veronica returned with a smile.

“Well, not to pull us into a trope, but there’s only one bed.”

“A trope?”

“There’s some, uh, pre-war books about it. Two strangers having to share a bed and well…. It gets kind of dirty.”

“Oh.” Christine blushed and smiled, pulling her arms around herself in an old habit from when they were younger. “I don’t think I’ve ever read anything like that before. Maybe you can read it to me sometime.”

Veronica began to blush herself and grinned but said nothing. What could she say anyways? After all the talking Christine had done in her own voice, there wasn’t really much left to say anymore, except three little words that she wanted to save for just the right moment.

Veronica had spent the last year and a half having the full-sized bed all to herself, but she had never realized how lonely it felt. At first she had been absolutely delighted to have so much space to spread out and roll, to be able to move in her sleep or sleep-filled stupor without worrying about rolling too far, but after a while she found a spot and began to stick to it, leaving the other side empty. But now it was occupied, the sleeping form of Christine Royce lying peacefully beside her. Veronica watched her for a moment before turning to her side, her back to the other, and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

“Are you still awake?” Whoever Vera Keyes had been, she must have been a wonderful singer. Even when Christine whispered, her voice was still soft and melodic. Veronica hesitated, then nodded. She closed her eyes as Christine moved closer, her arm snaking over her waist above the covers. “It feels so strange to be in a bed again.”

“Does it?”

“Yeah. Especially one you’re sharing with someone else.” The arm squeezed as Christine moved closer, her front now pressing to Veronica’s back. “But at least I’m sharing it with you.”

Veronica kept silent, unsure what she should say. Still, the three little words popped back to her tongue, nearly tumbling out, but she bit them back. It wasn’t time yet.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Veronica nearly squeaked. Clearing her throat she shifted slightly on her side, unsure if she was trying to move closer or further away. She settled back and sighed. “I’m just thinking.”

“I missed you, you know. For years after I left, you were all I could think about.” Christine sighed, her breath tickling the short hairs on the back of Veronica’s neck. “I guess I never stopped thinking about you, really.”

Veronica pulled her arm from beneath the blanket and reached for the hand that was touching her, bringing the knuckles to her lips to give them a quick kiss. “I never stopped thinking about you either.”

“Hard to believe that with how you reacted,” Christine said with a soft laugh. “Not that I can blame you. When I first heard myself speaking, I didn’t believe it was me either.”

Veronica chuckled even if it wasn’t a joke, releasing the hand she was holding when it began to move away. But she missed the touch immediately. She wanted to reach for it again, but as soon as her fingers twitched for it she stopped herself. “I wish I could hear your voice again. Your real voice.”

“I know,” Christine agreed, moving even closer as she pulled her arm beneath the blankets. “But yours hasn’t changed, has it? You’re the same Veronica Santangelo I left behind so long ago. I never should have left.”

“No,” Veronica agreed, gasping when she felt the arm that settled on her hip beneath the blankets. “Christine?”

“Is this too much?”

“No,” Veronica answered after a moment, not missing how the fingers began to splay out and crawl in place, pulling up the gown she had slipped into before climbing into her bed. Closing her eyes, it was easy to remember the old Christine that had been with her so long ago. “No, this is fine.”

“I want to touch you,” Christine whispered, and for a moment it was her again. She was the same Christine with a smooth face and a headful of hair, fumbling her way through the others robes as she tried so hard to reach the place where her touch would be most welcomed.

Without even thinking, Veronica spread her legs apart, her breath hitching in anticipation. The fingers felt so familiar as they reached around, a digit pressing against the lips but not penetrating yet. Veronica whimpered as she was teased, shivering when Christine pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and whispered something she had been longing to hear.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back, her legs spreading further. The finger finally found its way within the folds, but rather than going straight to the place that would have turned the woman into a puddle it went for the area above. Still, the touch was enough to have her arching.

“I am so happy I found you again,” Christine whispered with another kiss. “I am so fucking happy.”

“I love you,” Veronica whispered again as her hips rocked forward, the finger finally touching the nerves where it was needed the most. She moaned as she felt the finger massage for a moment before going back to where it was before.

“I love you, too.” Christine pressed another kiss, then another, and then another. Her lips started to move up and around Veronica’s neck until she was kissing down her shoulder through the gown. “I want to touch you more.”

“Please,” Veronica whispered back, turning her face to the other in an attempt to receive a kiss. Christine offered her a quick one, one that was more of a tease. But before Veronica could protest, the finger was back to work directly on her bud, forcing a surprised moan from her mouth as her thighs attempted to shut around on the hand between them.

“Same old Veronica,” Christine whispered, pressing another kiss to the side of her neck. “I can still get you off so quickly this way.”

“Please,” Veronica pleaded again, forcing her legs open as her hips still twitched and jerked on their own volition. “Please, Christine.”

“Shhhh.” The finger moved up again, rubbing right above the overly sensitive spot teasingly. “I still remember. I never stopped thinking about you.”

Veronica bit her bottom lip as her orgasm began to creep up onto her even without the direct stimulation. Maybe it was because she had been so long without the touch of anyone else, or maybe it was because she knew who it was touching her again. Whichever the case, her orgasm was coming in fast.

“I want to touch you, too,” Veronica managed. When she twisted her head back again Christine gave her another, longer kiss. Veronica moaned into it as the finger returned to her nub, rubbing vigorously until she was a moaning and shaking mess. The orgasm that washed over her was no different than the ones she had brought on herself, but as she basked in the glow, she began to feel different. Less guilty, she supposed, and even a little more relaxed. Turning onto her back as the hand retreated, she reached for Christine to pull her in for another kiss. It was returned eagerly, filled with tongue and wet noises as the hands of both women started to wander.

Veronica broke the kiss first, her breath hard and heavy as she met those smiling blue hues once more. She stared into them for so long she began to feel lost, but when Christine blinked and broke the trance she had slipped into she found her voice again.

“Please,” Veronica whispered as a hand came up to settle on a scarred cheek. “Please don’t ever leave me like that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this work and want to see more? Check out my blog nuka-after-dark.tumblr.com for headcanons, reactions, and other works not posted here!


End file.
